The Battle of the Next Generation
by Critter4.0
Summary: A Boy named Denio is an orphan until he is sent to Hogwarts. But at Hogwarts, he is outcast because everyone fears him. He also finds out that he happens to be the son of 'You-know-who', and is upset about this. Will he ever be able to prove himself?


**Chapter#1: The Outcast**Denio was tired of being an orphan. No one at the orphanage had ever tried to play with him, let alone adopt him. 'Maybe it's because of my eyes…' thought Denio in despair, for he had red eyes and white hair. Suddenly, someone came into the room. It was a Blonde haired woman who, at the moment, looked very serious. Her blue eyes rested on Denio, and her expression turned to a disgusted and angry looking one. "Are you Denio?" asked the women sternly. "Yes." Was all Denio replied to the scowling women. "I am Sondra, and I am here to…_**adopt **_(as the women said this word she rolled her eyes) you." Denio was so happy that he was finally going to be adopted, yet he was reluctant, for Sondra seemed to be very stern, possibly even angry at him, for no reason he could think of. Non-the less, he went with her and she signed the papers.

Sondra ordered Denio to get on her back. He did so, and the next thing he knew, he and Sondra had ended up in a train station.

Sondra couldn't help thinking of her younger sister, Flora…how she had died at the hands of lord Voldemort and his death eaters…and how this child was in fact, his son. She thought of this the whole time she had been "adopting" him (thus, explaining her anger with the boy), and it infuriated her. Then, she went silently to a brick wall in the station. The boy thought she was mad when she ran at the wall and closed his eyes. Then, he opened them and found himself in a different train station. "This is 9 and 3 quarters, now, get off of my back!" Sondra ordered. He got off, and then they both boarded a train.

"We are going to Hogwarts, a magical school. Denio, your 11, am I correct?" Sondra asked. "Yes, I am, why?" Denio replied. "Because, in order to go to this school, you need to start at 11 and no earlier." Sondra explained. She said nothing further to him during the whole train ride, but looked out the windows the rest of the time. Denio did the same, watching his reflection appear occasionally. He did not like his reflection, showing his red eyes and two white strips in his white hair. He had no idea who his parents could have been, but he knew they must have been strange somehow.

The moment Denio arrived at Hogwarts and was in the enormously vast castle, he saw many students gawking at him and whispering about him. He was soon led to the great hall along with many other first years. Then, the name "Denio Riddle" was called out. Denio had never been told his last name, so after a few seconds of confusion, he went up to get sorted. He sat on a stool and a hat was placed on his head. "Hello Denio, I am the sorting hat." The hat whispered to him. " I see you don't know much about magic yet. You don't know who your parents were either, I see." The hat said to him aloud. 'Were my parents bad people? If they were, I do not want to be anything like them' Denio thought. The hat answered his question in a whisper. "Yes, they were, but you can learn more of them later. What house do you want to be in Denio?" the hat asked before explaining all four of them to him.

"Well, then its settled…Gryffindor!" shouted the sorting hat after a few more seconds. All of the students and even a few of the teachers gasped. Then, the whole room started to whisper. Denio sat down near the kid named Teddy, who had blue hair. He and Ted talked and became good friends. After the sorting and the dinner, Sondra pulled him aside and dragged him to a meeting. Sondra's sisters, Rosette, Marionette, Katie and Kelly were there when she arrived with Denio. The meeting was about who was actually going to take in Denio. "Now which one of you wants to adopt him? Obviously, I wouldn't be able to handle him." Sondra said. Denio watched and listened as the women talked.

"I cannot take him." Rosette replied flatly to Sondra. "We WILL NOT take him! Shouted Kelly and Marionette at the same time. Then, everyone stared at Katie. Denio had no idea who these women were, but they seemed extremely distressed at his presence. "Why are all of you…oh no, I know where this is going and I AM NOT DOING IT! I AM NOT GOING TO ADOPT HIM!" Katie shouted in reply. After a lot of arguing, Katie was forced to become Denio's foster mother. "Oh, Fred is not going to like this…" Katie said nervously as the meeting ended and the other sisters left. Katie led Denio to the Gryffindor common room and got one of the 7th year Gryffindors to let Denio and in with him.

**Chapter#2: The Students of the next Generation  
><strong>

Denio spent his whole first year learning and paling around with Ted, who was his only friend in school. The next year, a first year named Victoire joined Hogwarts. She became good friends with Ted, but was always rude to Denio. "Your parents were evil, you know. They were Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, and they were death eaters." Victoire rudely remarked to him one day. Denio had no idea what his parents had done to be evil, for Victoire did not continue explaining to him. He became curious and asked about his parents. Everyone he asked either walked away, or, rudely and coldly, said for him to ask someone else. One day, he interrupted one of Sondra's classes (She is a teacher of 'The dimensional arts'), and asked her this question. "Denio, you are interrupting my class! Your parents were horrid Murderers who killed using forbidden curses. They Killed My younger sister Flora, and could have killed many others, now LEAVE MY CLASS and go to the one you normally have right now!" Sondra demanded.

Denio was horrified. 'My parents…were murderers…but why? Does everyone think I shall be evil like they were?' Denio wondered sadly to himself on the way to Potions class. "No…NO! I WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING LIKE MY HEARTLESS PARENTS!" Denio promised himself as he reached the door to the potions room.

In his third year, Denio met no new friends. Ted soon started dating Victoire for a brief period. Then they both broke up. In Denio's Fourth year, he and Ted met a first year named Dominique, Victoire's younger brother. Dominique did not become friends with Ted or Denio that year, but talked constantly with his older sister. The next year (Denio's fifth year), Victoire's and Dominique younger brother, Louis, came to Hogwarts. He looked up to his older sister and brother. He became good friends with Denio and Ted. The next year was Ted's final year at Hogwarts, while it was Denio's sixth year. He met no new friends that year.

After Ted had graduated, it was Denio's last year at Hogwarts. He is doing very well with his work. He soon meets three first years named Liam, James, and Frisco. Liam acts as a leader to James and Frisco, both of whom, Denio learns, are his cousins. He also learns that Sondra and Professor Snape are Liam's parents. Liam acted very Snobby to Denio sometimes, but most of the time stayed away from him. He also talked to Victoire and her two brothers (Who Denio soon discovered were ALSO his cousins, along with Frisco and James). One day, Denio asked how many cousins Liam had. Liam answered. "Well, all of the younger Weasleys are my cousins, and I have four other aunts. Two had five children each, and the other two had one each…you do the math." Liam replied.

The next year, Steve, Willy, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Scorpuis, and Rose Joined Hogwarts as first years. Liam accepted all of the first years except Scorpuis, and all of them except Scorpuis were Liam's cousins. Steve is Frisco's younger brother. Their parents were George and Kelly. Willy's parents were Katie and Fred. Victoire and her brothers accepted Liam, Steve, Willy Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, and Rose in there group. All of them talked to each other a lot that year. Scorpuis's parents were Draco and Asteria. Victoire graduates that year.

The next year, Dominique and the group of cousins welcome Molly, and Roxanne, who were first years. Roxanne is Frisco and Steve's younger sister. Silvia is also a first year, and Scorpuis's younger sister. None of Dominique's group likes Silvia because she tends to be very bratty. Her older brother is always guarding and watching out for her. Dominique graduates that year. In Steve's third year, Lily and Hugo arrive as first years and join the group of cousins. Louis graduates that year. In Steve's sixth year, Liam, Frisco, and James all graduate Hogwarts. This group (most of whom are Gryffindors), do not see anymore of their cousins become first years until Steve, Willy, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Scorpuis, and Rose were 7th years. Silvia was a Sixth year when Lucy arrived, and all of her other cousins except Lily, Molly, Roxanne and Hugo had either graduated by then or left that year. Lucy and her cousins had a few secrets too.

It had been nine years since Denio had been a first year at Hogwarts. He was now 19, and he wanted to become a teacher at Hogwarts. He would soon discover, however, more than he could ever have imagined he would.

**Chapter#3:Meathods of Learning and School**

Before Liam and all of the other Weasley children had showed up at Hogwarts, All of their parents agreed to send them, along with Rosette, Marionette, Rachel, and Serenity's children to school together at a normal human school. They also agreed to send them to a school that Marionette, Rosette, and a few other Mutant Humans had just finished building. They gave all of their children time turners on their third Birthdays. First, they used their Time turners and were sent to human preschool for two years. Then they came back to the date they had left from and went to Mutant Human School. They continued this process until they got to sixth grade, and soon continued this process each year on the first day of school and time traveling back to Hogwarts for the first day of each school year.

All of these students were to graduate Mutant Human School at the age of 15 (which was the last year of Mutant Human School), graduate Hogwarts at 17, and graduate normal human High school at 18. They would then become college students for four years and graduate at the ages of 22. This was something most of them would end up doing.

Mutant human school teaches many subjects which include:

Math,

Reading (which ties greatly into History and Dimensional History, as well as Dimensional studies),

History, which studies the history of Normal Humans and their world (the students use time travel with their teachers and go back in time to learn what history was like in the moment of time they were currently studying, along with read and take tests on those times),

Dimensional History, which involved the same thing as Normal History, except it had to do with the History of Mutant Humans and the many things they had done and places they had traveled,

Dimensional Studies is a class that studies the histories and learn about the current statuses of every Dimension that has ever been discovered by Mutant humans,

Writing,

Science,

Gym, which involves the demonstration improvement and practice of each Mutant Human and magical human's powers,

Art and talents class,

And lastly,

Mutant Human etiquette, which teaches Mutant humans how to survive independently as adults of their kind (all none-Mutant humans who have magic are excused from this one).

No Normal humans are allowed to attend this school, because of their lack of Super powers.

Denio, meanwhile, discovered this when he bumped into a student named Lucy one day (Keep in mind that he has never met Lucy, who was a first year at this time) to find Dumbledore and while trying to ask for a job as a teacher at Hogwarts. "Hey! You bumped into me!" Lucy cried out angrily. Then, a blonde haired girl approached. She looked very angry. "Are you ok Lucy?" Silvia asked. She had become friends with Lucy, and Lucy looked up to her because she was a Sixth year. Denio soon explained what he had been doing and apologized to Lucy. "Do you realize how much WORK I have to do? " Lucy exclaimed angrily. "I assume a lot…" said Denio.

**Chapter#4:Above Ground**

"Yes, not only work from here, but at the beginning day of each year I have to use a time turner to go to a Normal human school for the time of a year with ALL of my cousins, travel back here, time travel to Mutant Human school with the same people for the time of a year, and travel back to the first day of the Hogwarts school year here each year! Do you even REALIZE how much work that is?" Lucy asked. Denio and Silvia were shocked.

"Lucy…you never told me. Tell us what Mutant Human School is like." Pleaded Silvia, who was extremely interested at this point. So Lucy explained briefly what all of the classes at Mutant Human School were like. She also tried to explain what Normal Human School was like too but Silvia cut her off, saying, "No one cares about what _**muggle**_ school is like, Lucy." "She can explain it anyway, if she wants to." Denio defended, annoyed, for he had wanted to hear the rest of the story…he had never heard about muggle school before (Before he had gone to Hogwarts, he had been home schooled by the orphanage he had lived in).

After a lot of talking, Lucy agreed with Denio and Silvia that she would meet at the gates of Hogwarts at the start of the next year and Lucy would show them both what being in a Mutant Human school was like. Before she promised this to them she also explained that when they came back from the time travel they would be the same age as when they had left.

So at the start of the next year, Lucy kept her promise. When all three of them had gotten to where Lucy's school was supposed to be, they were shocked because there was no school, but grass, and about 15 feet away, a futuristic looking town! Then, Lucy led them to an area where there was a human sized hole in the ground, and there, another Mutant Human showed up. "Lucy, you are late…who are these two?" asked the Mutant Human. "Oh, they are my friends, Denio and Silvia. I am giving them a tour of my school day today." Lucy explained before the Mutant Human nodded and led all three of them down a long tunnel in the ground. Then, they came to a very advanced looking, huge building. The women led them all into this building. Lucy spent that years' time learning as an eighth grade Mutant Human would, while the other two watched and observed.

They were surprised by how much Lucy was learning. Most of her cousin's pictures hung on the walls of one of the school's hallways. Lucy explained to them that those pictures were of all of her cousins who had graduated from that school. At the end of the last day of Lucy's eighth grade Mutant Human school year, Lucy and the others were about to use their time turners to get back to Hogwarts, when an alarm started to go off, and immediately, all of the students and teachers either ran at supersonic speed, Apperated (only Lucy, Denio, and Silvia could do this), or teleported above ground. Here, Lucy and the other two were met by all of Lucy's aunts, uncles, cousins, and her parents. Then, Sondra announced that she had terrible news.

**Chapter#5:The Terrible News**

"The news I am about to announce will most likely shock all of you. An old yet powerful and terrible threat has returned, and we are ALL in danger! Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters have somehow returned to life, and are planning to attack use all! They have found out that we have been teaching here, underground, and a spy had been sent from them…she has been among us for an entire _**week, **_yet I have caught her." And after a moment Sondra picked up a box showing a cat wearing pink clothes, bound and hissing from inside the box of black steal. "I heard her say a day before I caught her that they had been planning to catch us all by surprise…and they plan to attack TOMORROW!" Sondra exclaimed to the crowd.

"Now, we must plan. Let's see…aha! I've got it! We must first get this town to evacuate and the ones who are not out by Midnight need to go to the Ministry of science in the middle of town! Someone must warn the whole town to evacuate. Rosette, I elect you. After the town is evacuated, all of those who are not Mutant humans or related are to go to the ministry of science and stay there until one of us comes to get you. After this, for those who are coming along with us, I will explain the rest of the plan after we are all reorganized and situated." Sondra explained to everyone. "Now, we must all move now because there is NO time to lose!" Sondra exclaimed. Rosette went to the city to warn everyone while everyone else stayed behind.

Rosette had turned into her wolf form and was running at supersonic speed to the center of the advanced town. She was running so fast that the objects she was dodging by going around looked as though they were barley there. Then, Finally, Rosette stopped at the door into the ministry of science. Rosette went into the building. Rosette soon found a camera that happened to be linked to a huge TV at the center of the town. She soon came on live. "Attention Metro city, you must evacuate immediately! If you are not gone by Midnight, you must go to the Ministry of science and stay there until told otherwise!" Rosette instructed before turning off the camera.

Meanwhile, as soon as this had been broadcast to the entire city, Metro city started to evacuate as fast as possible. In two hours, the entire city was a ghost town, except for the ministry of science. Two people were running to the ministry of science. "The city is quite empty today, isn't it Lexis?" Skunk asked her. "Yes, a bit _**too**_ empty in my opinion…something is not right about this…" Lexis replied nervously, for she and Skunk had been the only ones who had not heard Rosette's announcement. "We must go and get the children." Lexis said after a moment's silence. Skunk and Lexis went into the ministry of science together. Just as they had arrived inside, a wolf stopped in front of them, being followed by five children.

**Chapter#6: Preparing For Battle!**

Suddenly, the wolf turned into another one of Lexis's kind and said "I believe these children are yours?" "Children! Aunt Rosette! It's been a long time!" Lexis replied back. "What is your name again?" Rosette asked, not recognizing Lexis for a moment. "It's me, Lexis! I have a husband and family now!" Lexis explained proudly. "Lexis…ah, yes, now I remember, you were Serenity's youngest child! Congratulations for the family!" Rosette complemented back. "Aside from this, Lexis, I must talk to you privately for a few minutes." Rosette told Lexis, her expression suddenly grave. "Alright, I will go with you. Skunk, watch the children." Lexis instructed before going outside to talk to Rosette. Outside, Rosette told Lexis the whole situation. "Now, we must go to the others and get them all to meet here." Rosette explained. Rosette and Lexis turned into wolves and ran at supersonic speed.

When they finally got to the outskirts of the city and found the rest of Sondra's group, they both turned back into their normal forms. "Sondra, the town has been safely evacuated. The Ministry of science only contains four humans, two robots, and five Mutant Human children. This is Lexis by the way, she has a Husband and a family now." Rosette explained. "Oh, Lexis, my niece, I have always wondered what happened to you!" Sondra greeted Lexis happily with these words. "Now we must decide who with guard the prisoner. But before that, all of us must turn into wolves and arrive outside of the ministry of science." And after announcing this, Lexis turned herself and the rest of the group into wolves.

She made it so they could all travel at supersonic speed, and they soon arrived outside of the ministry of science. Then, they all turned into their normal forms again and awaited Sondra's further instructions. "Now, if I call your name, you must go into the ministry of science." Sondra said before calling out names after a moment. "First, Professor Snape!" Lexis called joyfully. "Next, Fred. Then George. King DDD. Rosette's husband." Sondra called out (she had never learned the name of Rosette's husband). All of the males Sondra had called obeyed her instructions and entered the Ministry of science.

"Now, we must find someone to guard the prisoner." Sondra informed. Sondra looked around, and suddenly noticed two red eyes in the crowd. "Who are you?" Sondra asked defensively. "I am Denio." The man with red eyes answered. "Very well then, Denio, you must guard the prisoner, and do NOT LET HER ESCAPE!" Sondra ordered in a voice that made it clear that she still did not trust Denio. "Everyone else, follow me. We need to power up before the battle." Sondra announced. "WHAT? What battle? No one mentioned this to me! I thought we would all be fighting together!" Lexis exclaimed, panicked. "No Lexis, they must stay. It is too dangerous for them." Rosette explained. "But, Rosette, I don't want to be separated from them!" Lexis exclaimed. "Neither do the rest of us, but we have no choice." Rosette explained. So Lexis blew a kiss and waved goodbye, tears flowing down her face.

Meanwhile, inside of the ministry of science, all of the males who had been sent in were talking. Skunk noticed Lexis in the crowd of her kind blow a kiss and wave goodbye, tears falling rapidly down her face. "What's going on? Are they all leaving?" Skunk asked the other males around him. "No, they are preparing for battle." Answered one man bitterly. "Who are you, anyway?" Skunk asked the man suspiciously. "I am Professor Snape, and I am married to Sondra. I assume your wife is Lexis?" asked the man. "Yeah, why?" Asked Skunk. "Because Lexis is Sondra's niece."

Professor Snape explained. Skunk looked outside again and heard Sondra giving more instructions. "We must turn into electrical Pokémon and go to the city's power plant. After we have enough power, then we must come back her and turn into wolves again. I will give you more instructions at the plant." Sondra informed. Then, she turned herself and the rest of the group into Pikachus and Riachus and they all ran at supersonic speed to the city's power plant. All except on that is, one with hair that was white with two black strips in it and red eyes. The group had left Denio behind to guard the box, which he now held in his hands.

**Chapter#7: The Battle**

Meanwhile, Sondra and her group gathered electricity from the city's power plant. Then, before they left, Sondra revealed the rest of her plan.

"We must go into our wolf forms, exit the city, surround the city, turn into electrical Pokémon once more and link hands to form something similar to an electrical fence. When the fight starts, I will signal all of the Hogwarts students to head to the Ministry of science by turning you back into wolves." Sondra instructed. So all of them left the power plant at supersonic speed and ended up at the Ministry of science. Once there, the whole group turned into wolves and started to run to the edge of Metro city. Back at the Ministry of Science, Skunk was talking to his children. "Kids, I think it's time we found out exactly what that group's plain is." Skunk told them. "But dad, mom told us to stay here, remember?" Jr replied. "Yeah, but don't you kids want to know where your mothers off to?" asked Skunk antagonistically. "YEAH!" cheered the five children. "Well then, let's go kids!" Skunk said before leading them all out the door.

Meanwhile, the group of wolves were leaving the city. Lexis was at the and of the group's formation, along with her aunts Marionette and Rosette. Suddenly, from behind her, she and the group turned around to hear five children crying "Mommy, where ARE you mommy?" And when Lexis turned around, she discovered her kids, led by Skunk, had followed the group! "Go find mommy kids!" Skunk instructed. Many of the wolves in the group parted in their formation and walked back as individual wolves, curious.

Suddenly, a white wolf (who had been at the end of the formation, if you could still call it that, due to the other wolves reversing positions to see the commotion, was at the front), growled angrily, looking directly up at Skunk. "Oh, Lexis, you aren't made about us coming here, are ya?" Skunk asked the wolf. Then, all of the wolves made it so Skunk and the five children could hear what all of them were saying. "Yes, Skunk, I am very mad! I told you to stay put, and you disobeyed me, bringing our children into this as well!" Lexis explained to him. "Lexis, I think he wants you to turn into your normal form." Rosette told her. Lexis did so. "Skunk, this is dangerous, you shouldn't be out here, and you need to go ba-" Lexis tried to tell Skunk before he suddenly pulled Lexis into a hug. I just wanted to say that I love you Lexis," Skunk told her before kissing Lexis.

After Lexis and Skunk stopped kissing, Skunk let go of Lexis and said "I'll go back to the ministry now, but I want to see you after the battle is over." Skunk whispered in Lexis's ear before he led the children back to the Ministry of science with him. Lexis turned into a wolf again but did not reply to what Skunk had wanted.

Lexis and the other wolves exited the city one by one. Then, they surrounded it, turned into electrical Pokémon, and held hands. All of then electrocuted each other, causing a wave of electricity to pass through them and make, as Sondra had said, 'A living electrical fence.' Suddenly, in the distance, Lord Voldemort and his group appeared about 15 feet away from the 'electrical fence.' They continued to advance until they were five feet away.

Then, the Hogwarts students all turned into their wolf forms and headed into the city, making their way to the Ministry of science. As a distraction, all of the Mutant Humans made a new formation; Sondra, Katie, and Kelly lined up next to each other while Marionette and Rosette went on top of them, and at the very top of this paramedic formation was Lexis. Then, three more Mutant Humans entered the field. Then three more. Cindy, Mindy, and Candy, were all the last remnants of Melanie's wondering colony, and made the bottom of their formation, while Ashley and Mandy formed the second part, and finally, Alice was at the top of the other formation. Another formation involved the Delightful children and had Angela on top. The last one was a pyramid formation of Marionette's children. The formations dispersed electricity to distract the death eaters from the fleeing wolves, and it had worked! Now was the hard part…starting the attack.

Sondra led and soon, before Lord Voldemort had any time to react, all of his death eater except a few lay on the ground, dead or dying. All of the Pokémon had gone back to their formations after attacking. Lord Voldemort suddenly realized that a few of his old Death Eaters (Lucious, Draco, and Snape were alive, but not with him), were not by his side, and knew that they no longer were Death Eaters. The ones still alive on his side were Bellatrix, Yaxley, and five other Death Eaters.

Meanwhile, back at the Ministry of science, the wolves that had been sent back entered one by one and took the elevator upstairs to the second level of the building. After reaching the upper part of the building, Lucy and the other students from Hogwarts turned back into their normal forms.

Back at the battle, it looked as though the Mutant Humans were going to win easily, without any loses. They had taken down six of the remaining Death eaters. However, as all of the formations realigned, panicked yelling caused all of the Mutant Humans to slowly turn around (now all being part of pyramid formations, keep in mind that this was harder for them than it sounds). What they saw horrified them.

**Chapter#8: The Lost Sisters**

They saw Denio, who was running, yelling "Look out, all of you! The prisoner is loose!" The others looked closer and saw that he was chasing a cat wearing pink cloths the cat soon stopped, and, seeing the Mutant Human formations in front of her, got ready to spring. She made an unbelievable jump over the formations, even as they tried to shock her down in vain. The cat landed next to Bellatrix and turned back into Umbridge. Then, the Clones appeared. Alice also arrived, and went onto the Death Eater's side. Marissa appeared to and chose the same side. Now, the tables had _**really**_ turned. Within a few moments, all of the Mutant Humans had (somehow) used firepowers and burnt the Clones to a crisp. Then, the Mutant Humans went into their formations again.

Now, only three Death Eaters and two traitors remained. At this point, Alice noticed and recognized Ashley and Alice (despite them both being in their Pokémon forms). "Hey, join me you two fools! Come on, what are you waiting for?" shouted Alice. "No, Alice, we are tired of you pushing us and other people around like this! You may be the oldest cousin of the three of us, but we are not taking a single order from you anymore!" Ashley explained.

"Why you slimy little traitors! I'll smash you BOTH against a wall!" Alicia cried out in anger. Then, she stole Umbridge's wand out of her hands and fired a killing curse. But she had misfired. The one she ended up hitting was Cindy, who fell dead a moment later. Sondra soon turned Marionette and Rosette's children, along with Angela (Rachel's child), into wolves and made them run to the Ministry of science. Then, the other Mutant Humans attacked. Sondra killed Umbridge, Katie fought Marissa, Lexis fought Alicia, and Kelly fought Bellatrix while Rosette and Marionette protected Mindy, Mandy, and Candy.

All of the Mutant Humans lined up again. Then, six went into a pyramid formation again while Mindy, Mandy, and Candy stayed on the right side of the formation. Ashley and Alice moved to the left side of the formation. Unfortunately, Lord Voldemort did not plan to merely just have Alicia destroy Cindy. So, he sent Nigini. Before Sondra could have saved them, Mindy, Mandy, and Candy were trapped tight in the grip of Nigini's tail. Then, When Nigini finally let go, she delivered a bite to all three of them and they died a few seconds later.

After this, Lord Voldemort tried to order Nigini into the city. Denio did not want this, for he realized that if Nigini got in, it would kill the ones these Mutant Humans were working so hard to protect, and maybe many others. So he blocked Nigini's path, and drove her back, exposing her and her attempt to escape into the town to the Mutant Humans. "It could have gone into town…!" Sondra realized, alarmed as she looked at Nigini. "And after a moment of silence and thought, Sondra screamed "**KILL IT!**" and the others tried to catch Nigini as it slithered back to Lord Voldemort. Finally, Denio Jumped and landed on top of the wriggling and struggling Nigini. Then, Ashley approached, turned into a wolf, and bite down hard on the snake's head. Then, Ashley and Alice both turned into cats and started to head back to the left side of the formation, when Alice cried "Now you will both die!"

But instead of doing the incantation for the Killing curse, Alicia was so mad that she did something totally different; her wand picked Ashley and Alice up, opened a portal to another dimension, and dropped Ashley and Alice into the portal. This being said, Alicia had been so mad that she done the wrong incantation! After this happened, Marissa changed her mind and jumped to the other side of the field. Denio got up and saw his parents straight in front of him. He felt enraged. Then, he slowly pulled out his wand. "Now Denio, you wouldn't kill your parents…would you?" Bellatrix asked her son. "With people as evil as you being my parents, then it would be well worth it! Well worth it because you would no longer be able to harm anyone the way you have harmed these people!" Denio replied furiously as he pointed to the bodies of Mandy, Mindy, and Candy that were right next to Nigini.

Then, a Pikachu with a pink bow on one ear showed up out of nowhere…it was the Dimensional Queen! "Wait! You don't have to kill them!" exclaimed the Dimensional Queen. "Let me show you why…" said the Queen of the Dimensions. And so, the Dimensional Queen put a curse on Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix so that if they harmed, tried to kill, or killed anyone from that point on that they would be turned into stray cats. (If they killed someone from that point forward, they would become stray cats without front claws, making it harder for them to survive very long as stray cats). Used a wand and put the Curse on the two Death Eaters. As she did so, she heard horrible screams erupt into the air; Lexis and Alicia had started fighting again.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Lexis shouted at Alicia. "Well, could you have guessed that I am NOT actually your sister? That I am actually your evil cousin?" Alicia retorted back. "Yes, I have known this for a long time because, before she died, my _**mother**_ told me! She also told me who your parents were." Lexis replied. "Oh really, then who are they?" Alicia teased. "Your mother was Brittany, and your father was a Death Eater named Yaxley. I also know that Ashley's mother was Teela, and her father is unknown. As for Alice, her mother was Harriet, and I know who her father was, but I won't tell you!" Lexis retorted back. At this point, Alicia was furious, because she hated the fact that, for once, Lexis had guessed right! Then, without warning, Alicia attacked Lexis!

**Chapter#9:The Strange Reunion**

Lexis remembered her sister coming for her in a blur. One minute her sister was futilely trying to catch her, and the next, she was flipped into the air and smashed hard into the ground. Lexis could not believe what she had just had to do! As Alicia lay dead on the ground, Lexis herd cheering erupt from behind her. It was the remaining formations that greeted her; they had been watching her and she soon realized the wonderful truth: The battle was over, and they had won! Then Lexis, Rosette, Marionette, Katie, Kelly, Sondra, and Denio were all turned into wolves. "Denio, you are now declared a hero. You can come with us." Sondra informed him before he joined the wolves and headed back to the Ministry of science.

When the wolves returned, Lexis and Sondra turned into their normal forms and entered the Ministry of science, telling everyone about the battle. Then, Sondra told all of the super powered children to come with her. She turned them, herself, and Lexis into wolves and they went to the edge of the city. Sondra sent most of the children back to their home Dimensions. Then, the rest of Sondra's sisters came and were sent to their home dimensions after their children. Lexis ran back to the Ministry of science at supersonic speed. When she came back, she had Fred, George, King DDD, Professor Snape, and Rosette's husband with her. Sondra sent them all home and went back after her husband did.

After this process, Denio, Silvia, and Lucy were the only ones besides Lexis and her family, as well as a few other people, left in the city. "Denio, I must say that you have proved yourself well today. And Lucy, you have passed this year's classes. You and the other two may go back to your home dimensions now. Sondra told me all about your schoolwork, Lucy, and according to her you have done a good job. Congratulations!" and with these words, Lexis sent Lucy, Denio, and Silvia back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, back at the Ministry of science… the Queen of the Dimensions had just sent the now cursed Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix back to their dimension. On her way back to the Ministry of science, someone approached her. It was Marissa. "Rebecca, can I stay here?" Marissa asked. "Why would you want to stay?" asked the Queen of the Dimensions. "Because, as a robot copy of you, I cannot fit in any other world outside of this one. I belong here, and I promise that I won't cause trouble!" Marissa pleaded. "Sure, you can stay. Good luck my robotic twin!" Rebecca replied. "Oh, and by the way, I have a boyfriend now! His name is Atlas!" Marissa informed before she walked away. Then, Rebecca made her way to the Ministry of science.

Rebecca entered the Ministry of science. Five children, along with Skunk, Detective Tawashi, Dr.O'Shay, Doctor Tenma, Astro, Atlas, , and Zoron were the only people and robots besides them who where left in the building. The Queen of the Dimensions (who was Rebecca), told the whole story of what happened in the battle up to when Lexis and Sondra started bringing all who where not from that dimension back to their home dimensions. Then, she explained that Marissa was no longer bad and that she was now going to live in Metro city. Lexis arrived at the Ministry a few minutes after Rebecca. She soon explained that everyone from other dimensions were all back in their home dimensions. "Now, All of you can tell the citizens that the city is safe again tomorrow." Lexis instructed Detective Tawashi. The Dimensional Queen left after Lexis said this. She had gone to another dimension.

**Chapter#10: Lucy's Success**

Meanwhile, Back at Hogwarts, Lucy, Silvia, and Denio returned, amazed at both their adventure and at what little time had passed since they had been gone. Denio asked to be a teacher at Hogwarts and soon got a job as the Defense Against the Dark arts teacher (or just the Dark arts teacher for short). Lucy spent her second year at Hogwarts with Molly, Lily, Silvia, Roxanne, and Hugo. Molly, Silvia and Roxanne graduated at the end of that year. Molly had done well in all of her classes as a second year. At the end of Lucy's second year, Sondra and her sisters met and discussed a plan for the Mutant Human School.

Then, On the last day of school, Lucy was told by Sondra that from now on, she would us her time turner at the start of every summer and go to both Normal Human school and Mutant Human school on that day, so that when she traveled back to school, she would have a vacation before the next school year at Hogwarts started. Lucy agreed to this plan. Sondra also told Lucy that she was doing well in all three of her schools so far, and that her grades for the year in mutant Human school were very good.

In Lucy's third year, she learned very well. Lily and Hugo graduated that year. Lucy spent the rest of her years at Hogwarts learning magic. She graduated Mutant Human School in her fifth year, graduated Hogwarts at the age of 17, and graduated Normal Human High School a year later. After graduating Normal Human High School, she went to collage for four years and graduated with a degree in Biology. Lucy, like many of her older cousins, soon got married and had children.

**Chapter#11: The Unexpected Hero**

Shortly after the Mutant Human's battle to protect Metro city, the citizens had returned to the city and soon heard the story of what had happened while they had been gone. A few days after the town had returned to normal, a statue was unveiled in Metro city. It was a statue showing Lexis and her seven aunts, along with Marissa, Rebecca, Cindy, Mindy, Mandy, Candy, Ashley, and Alice. Underneath the statue was a brief version of the tale of the battle.

Underneath this was a dedication to Cindy, Mindy, Candy and Mandy, for their great sacrifice in the battle. It also dedicated a section to Ashley and Alice, whom had been thrown into another dimension in the battle and had not been seen since (they were never seen again in that dimension). Another statue was soon placed near the first. It was a statue of a man who was in a running pose. Under this statue it said: "Denio, the hero of this town, without whom, this town would no longer be inhabitable. This courageous man joined in the battle against his villainous parents and successfully thwarted their attempt to release an evil Boa Constrictor named Nigini into the city. I vanquished the Snake that would have otherwise killed or harmed anyone it found within the city's walls and would have been a nuisance and danger in this city for many years to come."

The story of what would be later known in that dimension as 'The battle of the Outer Wall," would be told for years to come. As for Denio, he started out as an orphan who was outcast and whom people thought would grow to become nothing but trouble, just like his parents. Yet he became a hero, who would be remembered as such for a very long time!

**The End!**


End file.
